Elyan
Sir Elyan is the brother of Guinevere, a former blacksmith and a Knight of Camelot. He is portrayed by actor Adetomiwa Edun. Biography Early Life There is no specific information about what happened to him other then he left home a year before the the series started and the fact that Guinevere, his younger sister didn't know if he was alive or dead. Kidnapped Elyan and Gwen were reunited when King Cenred kidnapped the two siblings in an attempt to kill Arthur Pendragon. Cenred released Gwen so that she could tell Arthur he had captured her brother. Elyan spent most of his captivity in the dungeon, or with Gwen when she returned with Arthur, Merlin and the treacherous Morgana. Merlin and Arthur managed to rescue the two siblings and returned to Camelot after "saving" Morgana. He returned to live in Camelot, took over their father's blacksmith shop and lived with his sister. (The Castle of Fyrien) Knight of the Round Table Elyan was present when Camelot was attacked by an immortal army and attacked Arthur mistaking him for an enemy. He accompanied Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine into Camelot to find his sister. He and Gwaine witnessed Uther Pendragon being dragged towards the throne room and informed Arthur who ordered them to get Gaius, who had also escaped the assault unscathed, into the safety of the forest. Meanwhile Arthur and Merlin witnessed Morgana being crowned Queen of Camelot. Elyan was later knighted by Arthur and helped him and his allies rescue Uther and the surviving Knights of Camelot, although he was wounded during the battle.(The Coming Of Arthur) A year later, he was part of a group of four knights who came across Morgana in the middle of a wastleland. She attacked them with magic, and only Elyan and Leon survived. He saved the life of Percival, who was attempting to rescue three children when the Dorocha attack Camelot. He, Arthur, Merlin and Arthur's other best knights then leave for the Isle of the Blessed to attempt to free Camelot from the Dorocha. (The Darkest Hour) He later attended Arthur's Birthday feast, and enjoyed the festivities. He also attended Arthur's Coronation and cheered loudly for him. (The Wicked Day) Hunting for the Dragon's Egg Upon Arthur learning of the existence of a dragon's egg, and the fact that Julius was after it, he took the Knights of the Round Table with him to hunt it and destroy it. While on the trip, Elyan joined the others in playing a joke on Merlin, he was later poisoned by Julius and was only saved by Merlin's magic. (Aithusa) War Camelot of Caerleon When Camelot's army set out for the battle. In their camp, Elyan and the Knights of the Round Table ensured Arthur that they will stand by him and fight in his name. Arthur feels that he had made the wrong decision and has brought the war upon Camelot himself, and that he does not deserve their loyalty. (His Father's Son) Merlin Kidnapped After Arthur's Negotiations, Elyan was among the Knights of Camelot when they were attacked by Morgana's Bandits, he fought his way through, but was seperated from Arthur and Merlin. Later while trying to figure out who the traitor was, Arthur briefly considered Elyan, before deciding it was imposible. Later still, he and the other Knights of the Round table, caught Dragoon the Great, outside of Camelot. He tried to fight, but Merlin proved too powerful, and defeated him and the other Knights with ease. (A Servant of Two Masters) Lamia The Lamia was later caught by bandits, and rescued by the Knights when they left the village to go back to Camelot. However, she soon started to exert her power over them, making them aggressive and more violent. Her first victim among them was Sir Elyan. Personality Elyan was adventurous, leaving Camelot a year before Merlin arrived and travelled widely. However this meant that he was unable to get into contact with his sister, Gwen who didn't know if he was alive or dead. Elyan loved his sister and hugged her when they were reunited and later came to live with her in Camelot. He was also cunning enough to be able to hide from Morgause's attack on Camelot, and was the only known person apart from Gaius to escape the attack unscathed.﻿ Abilities Elyan was a skilled swordsman, as he easily defeated two of Cenreds knights, held his own against the immortal army despite being wounded and later became a Knight of Camelot. He also had some skill of a blacksmith, and when he returned to Camelot he reopened and started working at his father's shop. Appearances Series 3 *The Castle of Fyrien (First appearance) *The Coming of Arthur: Part One *The Coming of Arthur: Part Two Series 4 *The Darkest Hour: Part One *The Darkest Hour: Part Two *The Wicked Day (cameo) *Aithusa *His Father's Son *A Servant of Two Masters *Lamia *Lancelot Du Lac In the Legends In Arthurian Legend, Elyan is known as Sir Elyan the White or Helyan le Blanc as the son of Sir Bors and is a Knight of the Round Table. His mother is King Brandegoris' daughter Claire, who tricked Bors into sleeping with her using a magic ring; this is sometimes said to be the only time Bors broke his vow of chastity. When he is older Elyan is accepted as a member to the Round Table, where he becomes known as an excellent knight. Like his father and the rest of his family, Elyan helps his cousin Lancelot rescue Guinevere after their affair is exposed, and joins him in exile. Elyan's mother Claire is the half-sister of Sir Sagramore; their mother is the daughter of the Eastern Roman Emperor. According to the Lancelot-Grail Cycle, Elyan eventually became Emperor of Constantinople himself. Category:Characters Category:Arthurian legend Category:Residents of Camelot Category:People who know of Arthur and Gwen's relationship Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Recurring Cast Category:Knights of Camelot